The present study will examine the relationship between alcohol control policies, characteristics of counties, and sex and race specific liver cirrhosis mortality. Two methods of analysis, epidemiologic case control and multiple regression will be compared to determine whether similar independent variables will be identified as associated with the dependent variable. The research will produce the following products: A compilation of the alcohol control policies of the 3,095 U.S. counties and 100 independent cities, an analysis of the relationship between county characteristics and their control policies, and an analysis of the interaction between control policies and community characteristics as they together affect cirrhosis mortality.